hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Reykjavik
(I Tsuki Art, the creator of this character has no relation with other Nordic OC. I have other OC's for the rest of the Nordic capitals.) Reykjavik (レイキャビク: Reikyabiku) Is a fan made Character in the World Series Hetalia: Axis Power. Her human name Is Margret. Attributes Appearance Reykjavik has light blonde hair, description of an "all nighter", as well as " a strange taste of music" and that it "spins like crazy". She wears a white suit jacket, gray t-shirt, black pants, with knee high boots. She has a sheep-dog name Snudur. He always follows Reykjavik around even to meetings. Personality and Interest She appears relatively calm and Excited. Due to the invasion of WW2 from Great Britain, she started to have her attitude changed to be saltier. When England tries to convince her to accept the invasion of the Allies, which started to salty attitude. She loves Brennivin ( the type of Icelandic beer), sauna, spas, and her weapons a Scythe and ice skates. She looks mature on the outside but when she see's a sauna she immediately drags Oslo inside, they enjoy some family bonding time. Bio Reykjavik was born around December 1st, December 1st is when Iceland became the Kingdom of Iceland. She grew up living in Oslo and Norway along with her younger brother Iceland, Oslo gave Reykjavik the much love and attention because she was the first to find in Iceland and the first civilization to reach Reykjavik. Oslo was very proud to be the one that founded Reykjavik. Her founding father Ingólfur Arnarson found her when he uses the Norse method he cast his high seat pillars into the ocean when he saw her coastline. Where it landed is where he docked and called the land he found Reykjavik which is how Marget was born. He named her after the Steam he saw coming up from natural springs, Reykjavik roughly translates to Smoky bay. Originally had an 'r' in her name which made it Reykjavik but it disappeared around 1800. Before Margret became who she is today she uses to be a farmer and farmed for her and her little brother. Now she became more a custom to urban concentration. She started to hear whispers on the streets that her brother is going to gain independence from Denmark. She listen closely, she watches Iceland to see anything weird behavior of revolting. She knew if Copenhagen found out she is going to be in big trouble for not stopping her brother from becoming independent. But she secretly wanted Iceland to be free from the restriction of Denmark. Trying to get Iceland's independence was a huge struggle for her to keep quiet. from Denmark but in 1845 Alþingi assembly which was founded in 930 A.D. that was established. it was suspended a few decades earlier when it was located Þingvellir. Soon after that Reykjavik became the Capital of Iceland which made her have more important roles. On May 10, 1940, following Germany invading her older family members on April 9, 1940. Four British warships went over to occupied Reykjavik which made her scared seeing these big warships towering over her small coast guard ships. A few hours later Allies finally completed invasion Reykjavik. She was really confused on why the Allies came to her Country and home. England and his older sister pressure her to accept to the occupation, she never accepts it and just brushes England away. America and England started to set up camps in Reykjavik. She never knew why they where their but she went over to helped America and England with their camps. The number of soldiers that were established from the American army and English army was the same as Reykjavik. Margret started to get confused in which people belong to her town and belong to the allies forces. The RREGTC ( The Royal Regiment of Canada) helped her during the early part the war and that is how she met Ottawa. Ottawa helped her in the early parts of the war to prep her if any of the Axis forces tried to invade her, but he did not expect his Aunt, and his cousin to invade his best friends. After the World War during the Cold war, her people started to struggle with their jobs. While Reykjavik started to become more violent. After the cold war, the British built Reykjavik Airport while the America's built Keflavík Airport which is 50 km (31 mi) west of Reykjavik. During the Post war she started to notice that her people started to move to the cityside instead of the country side. While their are still people in the Country side who farm for food for the city. Then suddenly her city started to have a population boom. She started to feel less villager and more city girl. In 1972 she hosted a world chess championship between Bobby Fischer and Boris Spassky. She also hold a summit between Ronald Reagan and Mikhail Gorbachev. Recently her country became known as the Hipster of Scandinavia. Trivia * Reykjavik's spiked headband represent Mt.Esja * Reykjavik's long extend strands of hair represents Elliðaá River * Names that Reykjavik was about to be named was Eva, Lisa, Julia * Reykjavik is confirmed to have Ice power, that is why she is not equipped with powerful weapons. * Reykjavik's family thinks she is going crazy because she is stating that she can see elves. Which happens to tie in that in Reykjavik there are protected areas where the people of Iceland believe that house Elfs * She can see magical creature and talks to an elf named Jon Development Why I Choose Reykjavik: Reykjavik is a city or town I dream to go, it seems so sweet to see a city other than the city I see in Japan Iceland is such a peaceful country I don't think no country wants to fight Iceland out of spite. While I was searching about Iceland I found out that they are known as being the hipster of Scandinavia. It's amazing how a small country can be known as the Hipster of Scandinavia. I knew I wanted to know more about Iceland and saw the capital, I saw how beautiful it is and how amazing that a country like this can have such a little population. I fell in love with Reykjavik as soon as I saw pictures of it. 'Her First Appearance: ' Her first appearance was like untamed hair and more like country sided area but researching more I find out that it's more of a city so changed it to another appearance but then changed it the current design.